oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Attack
(F2P) Pay-to-play melee training (P2P)}} Attack is a player's accuracy in melee combat. As a player raises their Attack level, they can deal damage more consistently as well as wield weapons of stronger materials. Fighting accurately In order to gain experience in the Attack stat, players must choose the accurate attack style. While fighting accurately, players will hit more often than they would when fighting aggressively or defensively. Attack bonuses Some weapons give players Attack bonuses when using certain attack types. These bonuses are noted in the Equipment Stats section of the equipment menu. Attack bonuses give players advantages as well as disadvantages in melee combat, based on their target's strengths and weaknesses. Other Attack bonuses * An Amulet of Accuracy gives an equipment bonus of +4 to the stab, slash, and crush Attack types. * An Amulet of Power gives an equipment bonus of +6 to the stab, slash, and crush Attack types. * An Amulet of Glory gives an equipment bonus of +10 to the stab, slash and crush Attack types. It is also member's only. * The beads of the dead gives +1 in all styles. This is member's only * An Amulet of Fury gives the same bonuses as the Amulet of Glory in the Attack stats, but has more defensive capabilities. It is also member's only. * A Warrior ring gives an equipment bonus of +4 to just the slash Attack bonus. It is also member's only. * Any gloves received as a reward from the Culinaromancer's Chest as a reward from the Recipe for Disaster quest gives substantial attack bonuses in stab, slash and crush; the more expensive, the better the bonuses. All of the gloves are member's only. ** "Bronze" gloves provide equipment bonuses of +2 in each melee style. ** "Iron" gloves provide equipment bonuses of +3 in each melee style. ** "Steel" gloves provide equipment bonuses of +4 in each melee style. ** "Black" gloves provide equipment bonuses of +5 in each melee style. ** "Mithril" gloves provide equipment bonuses of +6 in each melee style. ** "Adamantite" gloves provide equipment bonuses of +7 in each melee style. ** "Rune" gloves provide equipment bonuses of +8 in each melee style. ** "Dragon" gloves provide equipment bonuses of +9 in each melee style. ** "Barrows" gloves provide equipment bonuses of +12 in each melee style. * A player's maximum stab bonus is +153 (Zamorakian Hasta, Dragon defender, Fighter hat, Ardougne cloak 4, Amulet of fury or Amulet of glory, Barrows gloves, Primordial boots, Treasonous ring (i)) * A player's maximum slash bonus is +170 (Godsword, Warrior ring (i), Fighter hat or Warrior helm, Barrows gloves, Primordial boots, Fire cape, Amulet of fury or Amulet of glory) * A player's maximum crush bonus is +157.(Dragon warhammer, Dragon defender, Fire cape, Amulet of fury or Amulet of glory, Barrows gloves, Dwarven helmet, Primordial boots, Tyrannical ring (i)) * A player's maximum range bonus is +221 (Armadyl crossbow, Odium ward, Armadyl helm, Armadyl chestplate, Armadyl chainskirt, Pegasian boots, Barrows gloves, Archer's ring (i), Amulet of fury or Amulet of glory, Ava's accumalator) * A player's maximum magic bonus is +152 (3rd age mage hat, Ahrims robe top, Ahrims robe skirt, Eternal boots, Barrows gloves, Seers ring (i), God cape, 3rd age amulet, Toxic staff of the dead or Trident of the swamp, Arcane Spirit Shield) - Lowest magic attack bonus is -118 (Granite helm, any Warhammer, Fighter torso, Granite shield or Obsidian shield,Granite legs, Pegasian boots, d'hide vambraces) * A player's maximum strength bonus is +182.(Godsword, Serpentine helm, Bandos chestplate or Fighter torso, Bandos tassets, Primordial boots, Barrows gloves, Amulet of Strength, Fire cape) Levels In order to wield weapons, a certain Attack level requirement must be met. Commonly used items and their corresponding level requirements are as follows: * It should also be noted that Halberds of any material require a Strength level equal to one-half that of its Attack level requirement. Quests The following quests give Attack experience upon completion. * Indicates that this is optional. Temporary boosts Certain items allow a temporary boost of the Attack stat. Commonly used Attack boosts are as follows: All percentage values given are calculated and then rounded down. For example, a 10% boost on a level 55 stat would result in 0.10 * 55 = 5.5 --> rounded down --> 5.0, resulting in a +5 boost to that stat. Category:Combat Category:Skills